Elongate rigid items such bath tubs, and elongate flexible items such as siding and steel roofing, generally require special packaging in order to ensure that such items do not become damaged during handling and shipment. With a bath tub, for example, the tub is highly susceptible to damage and the tub packaging must provide sufficient rigidity and strength to protect the tub against damage.
In one known packaging method, a crate is built around the tub by using cords of wood stapled together. Typically, and to increase productivity, two workers having staple guns assemble the crate. At various times during the crate assembly process, one worker will be shooting staples into the cords in a direction toward the other worker. Of course, workers recognize the hazard and wear protective clothing and eye protection. In spite of the precautions and protection measures, having one worker shoot staples in the direction of another worker remains hazardous and it would be desirable to eliminate this situation. In addition, having workers assigned to building such crates is expensive in terms of labor costs. Further, since staples are used in the assembly process, such crates generally are not reusable and typically are discarded after one delivery.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus which enable safe, easy, and fast assembly of sturdy and reusable crates for elongate items such as tubs. It also would be desirable to provide a crate subassembly which is low in cost and does not easily collapse during assembly.